coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
15a Coronation Street
15a Coronation Street is the flat above the Corner Shop which is currently owned by Dev Alahan Some of the shop owners have used the flat as storage, others have rented it out and some use it as their own residence. October 1961: Norman Dobson & Phil Braithwaite stay in the flat until the end of the year June 1962: Doreen Lostock and Sheila Birtles move in September 1963: After an affair with Neil Crossley, a pregnant Sheila Birtes attempts suicide with an aspirin overdose October 1963: Both Doreen and Sheila move out - Sheila back to her parents, and Doreen joins the WRAC. The flat remains empty for 16 months February 1965: Jerry Booth returns to Coronation Street without his wife, and stays in the flat for a month before moving in with Len Fairclough June 1965: Having persuaded her father Lionel Petty to buy the shop, Sandra Petty moves into the flat. January 1966: The Pettys move out and sell the shop and flat to David and Irma Barlow. The flat remains empty for the rest of the year January 1967: Emily Nugent moves into the flat. April 1968: David Barlow sells the shop to Les Clegg - but Emily is already moving out as the new love in her life, building worker Miklos Zadic, gets a job in Newcastle. She is fated to return after only three weeks. Gordon Clegg moves into the flat. March 1969: Gordon moves to London to take a job as an accountant. June 1969: Maggie's older sister Betty Turpin moves into the flat with her husband Cyril July 1970: Betty and Cyril move into semi-detached 37 Hillside Crescent. Widowed Irma Barlow moves into the flat with old friend Bet Lynch and goes into partnership with Maggie Clegg October 1970: Bet Lynch moves out August 1971: Former town hall clerk Janet Reid, now working at the Corner Shop, moves into the flat for a month, and has an affair with Alan Howard December 1971: Irma Barlow leaves for Llandudno May 1972: Shop assistant Norma Ford moves into the flat which has been empty for 6 months December 1973: Heartbroken Norma Ford moves out of the flat as the man of her dreams, Ken Barlow has re-married July 1974: The flat is again vacant for 6 months until the Hopkins rent the shop and Tricia Hopkins moves in December 1974: Megan Hopkins comes across a birth certificate whilst moving furniture in the flat, and discovers Gordon Clegg's real mother is Betty Turpin April 1975: Tricia's friend, Gail Potter joins her in the flat May 1976: Renee Bradshaw buys the shop and flat - next month Gail and Tricia are evicted, and Renee's brother Terry moves in December 1976: Bored with civilian life, Terry re-joins the army March 1977: Bet Lynch is hastily evicted from No5 by Mike Baldwin, and moves into the flat at a rent of £6 a week. the rent is actually £8 a week, but unbeknown to Bet, Mike makes up the difference. April 1978: Newly-weds Alf and Renee Roberts try, but fail, to gain possession of the flat. July 1978: Bet's position is saved when Alf asks her to stay - Renee was threatening to move her mother in April 1980: Bet hastily pays off all her debts and moves to a flat at No83 Victoria Street after Alf and Renne object to Dan Johnson staying overnight in the flat. Within a month Dan walks out on Bet. September 1980: Deirdre Langton gets a job as shop assistant and moves onto the flat with Tracy July 1981: Deirdre marries Ken Barlow and moves into No1 June 1982: The flat is again empty for nearly a year until Bet Lynch persuades Alf into letting her return as her Victoria Street flat is being re-roofed. Bet is shocked to find her flat is then demolished, and persuades Alf to let her stay on indefinitely. August 1982: Irate cinema owner Don Wainwright finds that Bet is staying rent-free at the flat, and piqued that Alf's Watch Committee has banned his saucy film Lola Learns How, tells the Gazette. Bet's picture is on the front page questioning their relationship and Alf is embarrased. Bet finds another flat to save Alf's face until Ken Barlow points out that Bet's moving out might indicate something was going on. Bet agrees to stay and once again comes up smelling of roses... January 1985: Bet is offered the tenancy of the Rovers Return, and moves there as landlady September 1985: Alf moves into the flat as the shop accommodation is demolished for the enlarged Mini-Market. December 1985: Alf marries Audrey Potter and they start married life in the flat. March 1986: Alf and Audrey move into No11 - much to Audrey's anoyance, as she had her eyes on a £42,000 house on Bolton Road. Again the flat lies empty for over a year May 1987: Sally Webster is taken on as shop assistant and moves into the flat with husband Kevin February 1988: The Websters are sold No13 at a knock-down price and move out of the flat. April 1988: Curly Watts moves from comfortable No3, and shares the flat with machinist Shirley Armitage April 1989: Shirley moves out of the flat, and next month a heartbroken Curly Watts decides he can no longer stay there and lodges with the Duckworths at No9 (he must have been desperate !) December 1989: Alf and Audrey decide to move to the far more salubrious surroundings of No5 Grasmere Drive, and sell No11 to Jim McDonald for £25,000. However, there's a cock-up in the housing chain, and they are forced to live in the flat until March 1990 May 1990: Reg Holdsworth moves into the flat whilst separated from his wife, and stays until July August 1990: Ken Barlow takes the flat, much to the annoyance of estranged wife Deirdre. An embarrased Alf tries and fails to stop Ken moving in. July 1994: Ken moves out of the shop flat into Reg Holdsworth's flat - No12. New shop owners Reg and Maureen Holdsworth decide to use the flat as a storeroom. February 1997: A homeless Bill Webster renovates and moves into the flat October 1997 (?): Bill Webster leaves March 1998: Chris Collins leaves flat June 1998: Maxine Heavey agrees to rent the flat for £65 a week July 1998: Maxine's boyfriend Greg Kelly manoevres himself into renting the flat rather than Maxine and doesn't let her move in. September 1998: After being thrown out of No13 by her husband Kevin, Sally Webster moves in with her lover, Greg - together with her two girls, Rosie and Sophie. December 1998: At the start of the month, Sally flees from the shop flat after a drunk Greg Kelly beats her up for the second time. She seeks refuge with Rita Sullivan in the flat above the Kabin; the girls move back into No13 with Kevin. By the end of the month Greg Kelly is evicted by Fred Elliott, owing months of back-rent. February 1999: The Desais buy the Corner Shop and flat and manager Nita moves into the shop flat. December 1999: The flat gets another new owner when Ravi sells the Corner Shop and six others to his nephew Dev Alahan. February 2000: At the end of the month, Nita decides to move back into her father's house and Dev moves into the flat temporarily. He later moves to a flat in Weatherfield Quays. The flat remains empty until Peter Barlow returns to Weatherfield and rents the flat in January 2001. Two months later, disgusted by Dev's support of Mike Baldwin's custody claim on Adam Barlow, Peter quits the flat in a fit of pique. Within days, the flat appears to be mysteriously re-occupied. The person, a woman, was Sunita Parekh, who worked in one of Dev's other shops. She was running away from an arranged marraige that her parents had set up. Her parents subsequently disowned her and she remained in the flat, working downstairs in the local shop. Sunita dated Duggie Fergusson for awhile, and nearly married Ciaran McCarthy but was secretly in love with her boss, Dev. Eventually Dev realized he loved Sunita but his psycho ex, Maya Sharma went on a wild vendetta and burned down all Dev's shops, ending with the one on Coronation Street, with Dev and Sunita trapped inside. Builder Charlie saved them. The shop and flat are being rebuilt and will reopen early in 2005. Sunita has moved into Dev's flat in Weatherfield Quays so the shop flat will not be occupied straight away. 2006: Sunta moves back into the flat with her twins after leaving Dev. She then leaves to move back home and away from the Street. 2009: Shop is currently occupied by Darryl Morton and his mother Teresa. Many storylines have often had brief moments inside the flat. For instance, in April 2015, after using the hideout with friend Craig Tinker to hide her pregnancy, twelve-year-old Faye Windass went into premature labour, and shop assistant Sophie Webster noticed the screaming above, so she alerted Faye's mother Anna and her partner Owen Armstrong about their daughter. Faye later gave birth to a baby girl, named Miley. Category:Buildings in Coronation Street